


My Son

by fojg24aka24



Category: The Pretender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fojg24aka24/pseuds/fojg24aka24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the episode Stolen when Jarod pretended to be George Harper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Son

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to their owners and creators and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Based on the episode Stolen where Jarod pretended to be George Harper and said to the man where's my son and when George said You would be a good father.

My Son

Jarod stared at the man who had helped kidnap George Harper's son Patrick. He had told him that Patrick was his son, but in reality he wasn't. He really wasn't George Harper, but the man didn't need to know that. All he needed to believe that he was George Harper in order to get back Patrick. He never had any children and sometimes wished that he did. He would have loved to have a son that looked like him. Would he have gotten his genius ability if he did? He knew that he could never have a child with the Centre chasing him. All he needed was the Centre to take his children and take them to the same place where he was raised. He didn't want to go through the same thing as his parents did, but of course he would know where his children were at and what they were doing to them. He never wanted his children, or child to grow up like he did. To grow up without love, to be lonely and afraid.

He was only four years old when he was stolen, but he remembered it like it was yesterday. Patrick must have been scared as the hood was placed over his head and thrown into van. Just as he was scared when the men came into his room at night and take him away from his family. He remembered when they took off the hood and he looked around at the place that was going to be his home for a very long time. He remembered missing his parents and the more time that he was at the Centre he forgot what they looked like.

He knew that he had to bring Patrick back to his father. The little boy already lost his mother and he couldn't bare it if the boy lost his only living relative. He opened the door silently and walked inside and looked around. He knew the kidnapper was in the room where Patrick was, so he went in and a fight broke out. He untied the knot and told him that he was safe.

He walked into the hospital room and watched father and son interact. He gave Patrick the last piece of the puzzle and he put it on top. He smiled at Patrick and then George told him that he would be a good father. He wished that he could be a father, but he knew that it would never happen.

The End


End file.
